The present invention relates generally to food products and beverages. More particularly, the present invention relates to an oat-based functional syrup that is used in food products.
Consumers are increasingly concerned about purchasing and consuming products that the consumers view as being more healthful. For example, products possessing higher levels of complex carbohydrates and fiber, especially soluble fiber, are becoming more popular with consumers. In addition, products containing lower levels of fat and cholesterol as well as a decreased caloric content are becoming more popular with consumers. Many consumers also desire products made from all-natural components that contain no stabilizers, emulsifiers, or other exogenous additives, such as refined sugars or artificial sweeteners.
Non-dairy sweet confections are becoming popular alternatives to conventional dairy-based frozen confections. Consumers who are lactose intolerant are especially interested in purchasing products that do not contain dairy products or dairy derivatives.
One drawback of products produced for the health conscious market is that they tend to be less sweet than conventional dairy-based frozen desserts. This problem has been overcome by the addition of various sweeteners, such as sucrose, glucose syrup, and high fructose corn syrup. While these products may appeal to some segments of the health conscious market, these products are not desired by consumers who exclude refined or artificial sweeteners from their diet.
A variety of non-dairy compositions have been developed that appeal to the various segments of the health conscious market. Unfortunately, none of the products deliver all of the benefits of being lactose free, high in soluble fiber, free of exogenous additives, and sweet without the addition of refined sugars and artificial sweeteners. A product that delivers all these benefits would be acceptable as a substitute for dairy-based products even by consumers who are not interested in the health benefits of such a product.
An article by Janet Raloff (Beyond Oat Bran, Food Technology 1991 vol. 8, page 62) describes the physiological benefits of consuming an oat-based product, which is identified by the name Oatrim. The oat-based product is formulated from either oat bran or oat flour. The article indicates that the odorless and nearly tasteless oat-based product is particularly suited as a fat replacement in low-temperature applications, such as frozen confections.
The oat-based product is described in further detail in Inglett, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,996,063 and 5,082,673. A mixture of oats and water is gelatinized by passage through a steam injection cooker at a temperature of between 138xc2x0 C. and 143xc2x0 C. After the pH of the mixture is adjusted, alpha-amylase enzymes are added to hydrolyze the starch in the mixture. Once hydrolyzation is complete, soluble fiber is separated from the mixture. Finally, the soluble fiber is dehydrated to provide the oat-based product. Examples in the Inglett patents indicate that the oat-based product is mixed with additional components, such as milk and sugar, to formulate the frozen confection.
Mitchell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,992, discloses using a dual enzyme method, which includes liquefying and saccharifying rice, to produce a high glucose syrup. Examples in the Mitchell et al. patent indicate that when the syrup is incorporated into a frozen confection, vegetable oil in a concentration of approximately 10 percent by weight of the frozen confection as well as stabilizers are added to provide the frozen confection with a creamy texture. Mitchell et al. also indicates that liquefaction is performed at a temperature of approximately 80xc2x0 C.
Murtaugh et al., U.S. Pat. No 4,908,223, discloses an oat- or rice-based frozen confection and a method of preparing the frozen confection. Murtaugh et al. describes cooking an aqueous mixture of oats or rice. After the cooking is complete, liquefying, sweetening, and flavoring agents are added to the mixture so that the frozen confection exhibits ice cream-like characteristics.
Murtaugh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,223, discloses an oat or rice-based frozen confection and a method of preparation. Murtaugh et al. describes that refined sweeteners are added to improve the functional and organoleptic properties of the product. Murtaugh et al. does not rely on the syrup to provide the product with a desirable taste but rather adds other components such as fruit and sugar to enhance the taste of the final product.
Reinl et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,356, also addresses enzymatic processing of grain. Reinl et al. indicates that liquefaction is performed at a temperature of between about 130 and 160xc2x0 C. Similar to Murtaugh et al., Reinl et al. relies on additives such as fruit comprising 50 percent or more of the cereal base to make the produce more palatable rather than the flavor of the syrup.
Several fruit-based frozen confections have also been developed. For example, Feldpausch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,614, describes using bananas to produce a non-dairy confection. Blake et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,155, discloses that any fruit, which can be made into a puree, is suitable for use as a base of a frozen confection. Blake, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,981, describes using citrus juice vesicles as the primary component of a frozen confection.
The present invention includes a process for preparing an oat-based functional syrup. The process includes milling an oat material to produce a base formulation. Material having a granulation of more than U.S. #100 mesh is separated from the base formulation. The base formulation with water is then blended to form a slurry. Next, effective amounts of alpha-amylase enzyme and glucoamylase enzyme are mixed into the slurry. The slurry is then cooked to convert the slurry into a syrup. The syrup is substantially flavorless.